The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for repairing working poles such as luminaire poles, flag poles, utility poles and the like. More specifically, the invention is directed to those types of poles that are erected with the base portions thereof extending directly into the ground.
Working poles such as luminaire poles are typically constructed of hollow pipe usually made of steel although aluminum, bronze or in some cases fiberglass are used. For several years cities and utility companies have utilized metal poles that are erected to a vertical position and are simply supported by drilling or excavating a hole in the ground, inserting the pole, and then compacting the soil around the base of the pole. While steel poles of the past have typically included an anti-corrosion surface such as asphaltic paint, the moisture in the soil through the years eventually penetrates the protective coating and causes corrosion of the metal. The length of time before such corrosion occurs varies depending on the climate, soil conditions, and of course the care with which the pole was erected; severe abrasion of the surface caused by rocky soils, scratching or gouging the surfaces of the pole causes penetration of the protective coating and permits more rapid access of moisture to the metal. The corrosion usually occurs near the surface of the ground or grade level where moisture accumulates and is held in the vicinity of or in contact with the base of the pole.
Over time the corrosion seriously degrades the strength of the pole rendering the pole unsafe or unable to withstand wind loads to which it is subjected. These poles are usually hollow and include electrical wiring extending upwardly from an underground conduit to the base of the pole, through the interior of the pole to luminaire equipment at the top thereof. When such corrosion occurs, it becomes incumbent upon the utility or municipal entity to replace the poles; such replacement is time consuming and very expensive. The expense and difficulty is exacerbated when concrete such as sidewalks or pavement exists around the base of the pole thus requiring removal and subsequent replacement of not only the pole but also the sidewalk or pavement.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for repairing existing working poles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for repairing an existing luminaire pole whose base is supported by the ground.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive means for repairing existing working poles that have been damaged by corrosion and that would otherwise require replacement.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a corrosion resistant foundation for a corroded working pole.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a working pole that has been repaired.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the description thereof proceeds.